Tora Potter
Tora Potter is a eighteen-year-old member and leader of the Beauty Group. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Tora Faith Potter was born on May 13, 1996 to Hadley and Kyle Potter. Hadley was a former member of "Group B" for WICKED's experiment to attempt to discover a cure for the Flare and Kyle was one of the two-hundred survivors of the flare. After meeting, Hadley and Kyle quickly fell in love and were later married. Neither Hadley or Kyle were really althletic and Kyle had never been the most intelligent person. When their daughter, Tora, was born, she seemed to inherit the lack of these traits. Tora never enjoyed sports and never seemed to be good at any of them and she was never considered to be the brightest girl amongst the children her age, though she wasn't dumb. Tora was a natural leader and that's the way she liked it. She enjoyed being the head of every group she was in, and most people liked her as leader, since she was always fair and kind. Tora was very popular and easily made many friends. When Tora was 12, a strange person came to the Potter's home. He explained to Kyle, Hadley, and Tora that Thomas Murphy was creating a project to discover the best way to rebuild their society and keep it from collapsing. The person explained that he was also helping witht the project and explained about BBB. He asked Kyle and Hadley if they'd be willing to allow Tora to participate in the project in order to better everyone's lives. They agreed that it was for a good cause and allowed BBB to take Tora. Later, Tora woke up in an elevator with Emily Connors and Brandon Marsh and with absolutely no memory of her past life, besides the fact that her name was Tora. Brandon and Emily could only remember their names also. As soon as they arrived, a test began for them, the brains test. Tora and Brandon both fail the test, but after the test, Emily disappeared. Next, Brandon and Tora were sent into the Brawns Test. Two Grievers appeared and began to chase after them, one Griever going after each person. Tora quickly decided to run while Brandon stay behind to face his Griever. After running for a bit, Tora lost sight of Brandon and realized that she would never be able to stay ahead of this Griever, she was to slow and didn't have the best endurance when it came to running. With her legs burning, she finally stopped, accepting the fact that she was going to die. Right as the Griever neared her legs, however, it stopped completely. She stared at it for a minute and then collasped on the ground, when she realized that it wouldn't hurt her now. She was then transported to the Beauty Group as one of the first members there. Soon, she became the leader of the Group and enjoys being the leader, though it does have its rough times. Personality Tora has very good leadership skills and many people view her as a good leader. She is kind and fair to everyone and is usually very happy. She gets along well with most people and always tries to see the bright side of things. Appearance Tora has pretty long blond hair and beautiful brown eyes. She is considered to be very pretty, though she doesn't think looks matter ''all ''that much. She does feel, however, that if her appearance is not great, then the other members of her group won't take her seriously as their leader, so she makes sure that her apperance is great. Alliances *Hayley Jennings *Amber Lund *Josh Rinker *Karlie Jacobson *Any member of the Beauty Group Enemies *None Abilities/Traits/Occupation *Tora is immune *Tora is the leader of the Beauty Group *Tora is very pretty *Tora is a member of the Beauty Group *Tora is very kind and fair to everyone Gallery tora.jpg tora1.jpg tora2.jpg tora3.jpg tora4.jpeg tora5.jpeg Category:Female Category:JordynPallas Category:American Category:Beauty Group Member Category:Eighteen Category:Group Leader